Cuestiones Biológicas
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Arthur y Molly se hospedan en Shell Cottage para pasar unos días con su hijo Bill y su familia, sin embargo, se ven descubiertos por Dominique en una situación comprometida que hará que se intercambien los papeles de padre e hijo repentinamente.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece; todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**CUESTIONES BIOLÓGICAS.**

* * *

Los padres de Bill viajaron a Shell Cottage a pasar unos días con la familia de su hijo y así disfrutar un poco más de los nietos que veían menos por la distancia.

Se hospedaban en la habitación en la que una vez estuvo el duende Griphook. Toda la casa estaba situada en un acantilado y era arrullada constantemente por el sonido de las olas al chocar con este, provocando un sonido que adormilaba como si fuera la música tocada por Orfeo para dormitar al Can Cerbero. Ciertamente todas las habitaciones de la casa tenían vistas preciosas pero aquella en la que fueron acomodados daban de lleno al acantilado y podían observar el inmenso mar azul que se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte mientras la luz del día se reflejaba en sus aguas provocando que se vieran algunas criaturas marinas en su interior, lejanas, pero podía avistarse el movimiento de vida bajo ese manto acuoso.

Molly se encontraba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa para poder acompañar a sus nietos a por un helado al Callejón Diagón, cuando entró Arthur. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pareja no estaba a solas, realmente, apenas tenían tiempo para ellos desde que nació su primer hijo y, ahora, con todos ellos casados y fuera de su casa, disponían de demasiado tiempo algo que sabían perfectamente cómo aprovechar.

Arthur se acercó sigilosamente por detrás mientras su mujer tarareaba una canción de Celestina Warbeck. Al llegar detrás de ella comenzó a besarla el cuello haciéndole cosquillas sabiendo que ese era el punto más sensible de su esposa. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido mucho tiempo para memorizar y conocer el cuerpo de Molly a la perfección y no tenían siete hijos por obra de magia, no, había requerido de ciertos esfuerzos que ambos disfrutaban. Y, ahora, seguían disfrutando de ellos como en su juventud.

Tan atareados estaban en la búsqueda del placer que no oyeron como el sonido de unas pequeñas pisadas se dirigían hacia la habitación, ni como unas pequeñas manitas abrían la puerta, ni como dos ojos azulados miraban fijamente la escena que representaban los dos adultos encima de la cama.

La pequeña Dominique miró fijamente las figuras entrelazadas de sus abuelos y, confusa, corrió hacia el salón donde estaban sus padres jugando con Louis y viendo como Victoire decidía qué ropa ponerse para ir al Callejón Diagón.

Cuando Fleur vio entrar a su otro ángel abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña que salió corriendo hacia ellos en cuanto vio el gesto.

—¿Están ya los abuelos listos? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la melena dorada.

La niña se quedó callada un momento y luego miró fijamente a su madre.

—Creo que no, estaban jugando sobre la cama sin ropa. Era parecido al juego de lucha que hace Louis con Hugo. ¿Por qué juegan los abuelos a eso ahora? —preguntó la pequeña de 6 años mientras miraba a su madre y a su padre. Estos se dirigieron una mirada significativa y Bill le dijo a los niños que jugaran mientras ellos iban a buscar a los abuelos.

La pareja subió la escalera enfurecidos y a la vez temiendo lo que pudieran encontrarse una vez llegaran a la habitación. Bill pensaba que sus padres no tenían edad para esas diversiones, era peligroso para su salud y, por supuesto, podrían haber puesto el pestillo. Para algo estaba en todas las habitaciones, Bill los había tenido que poner cuando Victoire comenzó a caminar.

Entraron bruscamente en la habitación, Fleur echando pestes por los ojos y Bill con estos cerrados, por si acaso no quería ver nada desagradable que pudiera perseguirle el resto de su vida.

—Vestíos —ordenó Fleur con voz imperativa mientras cerraba la puerta y murmuraba el hechizo _Muffliato_ para que sus hijos no escucharan nada, consciente de que no se iban a quedar quietos en el salón.

Rápidamente, sus suegros se colocaron la ropa encima mientras sentían la penetrante mirada de su nuera. Cuando estuvieron vestidos y decentes, Fleur le acarició el brazo a su marido y le susurró que ya estaban listos. Este abrió primero un ojo para comprobar y, cuando los vio vestidos, abrió el otro.

Fleur se colocó delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y, con un gesto de cabeza, les ordenó que se sentaran en el borde de la cama.

—_Paga empezag_ no me _integesa_ _vuestgos_ asuntos _magitales. Pego_ tenéis que _teneg_ en cuenta que ya no estáis solos y convivís con _tges_ niños pequeños —Fleur comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras dirigía miradas severas a los dos adultos que, con las cabezas gachas, aceptaban la reprimenda —Además, ¿no sois ya _mayoges paga_ jueguecitos? —preguntó alzando las cejas inquisitiva.

Molly alzó la cabeza con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.

—Una cosa es que seamos mayores, pero no somos de piedra, tenemos apetitos como vosotros, los jóvenes y, por supuesto que…

—¡Mamá! No quiero oírlo, de verdad. Solo, usad los cerrojos, están ahí para algo —la interrumpió Bill mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos. —Ahora, bajemos abajo y vayamos al Callejón Diagón.

Fleur salió por la puerta de la habitación encontrando fuera a los tres críos con la oreja en la puerta. Arrastró por la oreja a Louis y Victoire mientras que Dominique se abalanzaba a los brazos de su padre para huir de la regañina de su madre.

Arthur y Molly observaron la salida de la familia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya nos entenderán cuando tengan nuestra edad —le susurró Arthur a su esposa con una sonrisa ladina y esta rió mientras arrastraba a su marido a la salida. No quería hacer esperar a su hijo, suficiente bochorno había tenido que pasar ya, a pesar de que fuera algo natural, entendía perfectamente su postura y debían tener en cuenta que había niños. Además, siempre podían disponer de los cerrojos y el encantamiento _Muffliato._

* * *

FIN.


End file.
